This invention relates to snowmobile apparel, and in particular, to a protective suit for protecting a rider from trauma, as well as from the elements, during use of a snowmobile.
Accidents pose a significant risk to the riders of snowmobiles. Since a snowmobile provides little structural protection to a rider for those potential dangers which are external to the vehicle, snowmobile accidents tend to cause significant injuries to the rider. These dangers include the risk of trauma associated with a rider falling from the snowmobile or with a rider striking an object in the snowmobile's path.
Further, a significant number of accidents with snowmobiles involve water. Since snowmobiling is a cold weather activity, the risk of hypothermia is great for a rider who accidentally falls through ice formed on a lake or river. As a result, it is highly desirable to provide a snowmobile suit which protects a wearer against hypothermia, as well as, protecting the wearer against potential trauma to which the rider is susceptible during accidents.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a protective suit for a snowmobile rider which protects a wearer against hypothermia.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a protective suit for a snowmobile rider which protects a wearer against potential trauma to which the wearer is susceptible during accidents.
If is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a protective suit for a snowmobile rider which is lightweight, flexible, and aesthetically pleasing.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a protective suit for a snowmobile rider which is simple to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a protective suit is provided for a snowmobile rider. The protective suit includes a first inner layer and a second outer layer affixed to the inner layer. A set of protective plates is disposed between the inner and outer layers. The protective plates are arranged adjacent to one another to form a flexible protective shield within the suit.
It is contemplated that the first and second layers be constructed from a buoyant material. In addition, it is contemplated to construct the first and second layers from a heat retaining material.
One or more of the protective plates of the set of protective plates may be generally circular in shape. An adhesive is disposed between adjacent protective plates. A second set of protective plates may also be disposed between the inner and outer layers. Each of the protective plates of the second set of protective plates are arranged adjacent to one another for form a second flexible protective shield within the suit.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a protective suit for an individual is provided. The protective suit includes a torso portion having a front and a back. A first set of protective plates is disposed in the front of the torso portion. Each of the protective plates of the first set of protective plates is positioned adjacent to one another to form a flexible shield within the protective suit. It is contemplated that one or more of the protective plates of the first set of protective plates be generally circular in shape.
A second set of protective plates may be disposed in the back of the torso portion. Each of the protective plates of the second set of protective plates is positioned adjacent to one another to form a second flexible shield within the suit. It is contemplated that one or more of the protective plates of the second set of protective plates be generally circular in shape.
The front of the torso portion may include a thickened portion. The thickened portion of the torso portion is formed from a buoyant material.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a protective suit is provided for a snowmobile rider. The protective suit includes a torso portion having a thickened front and a back. A first set of protective plates is disposed in the front of the torso portion. Each of the first set of protective plates is positioned adjacent one another to form a first flexible shield within the suit. A second set of protective plates is disposed in the back of the torso portion. Each of the second set of protective plates is positioned adjacent one another to form a second flexible shield within the suit. First and second arm receiving portions extend from opposite sides of the torso portion. First and second leg receiving portions also extend from the torso portion. A closure mechanism is provided in the torso portion. The closure mechanism is moveable between a closed position and an opened position.
It is contemplated that one or more of the protective plates in each set of protective plates be generally circular in shape. An adhesive is disposed between adjacent protective plates in the first and second sets of protective plates.
It is contemplated to construct the torso portion from a buoyant material and/or a heat retaining material.